Como perros y gatos : Nuevos sentimientos
by NatsuDragneelx
Summary: Aqui coloco mi fanfic de la continuacion de Cats y Dogs 2, ojalas les gustes y pronto colocare nuevos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

Aquí coloco una historia de Diggs y Catherine, la película ni los personajes me pertenecen. Aquí hare un fanfic sobre Diggs y Catherine ya que me gusto mucho este dúo XD.

Capitulo 1: Nuevos sentimientos

Era un día muy normal para todos pero no para Diggs ya que se encontraba en una misión con el mismo equipo que enfrento a kitty, allí estaban Butch, Catherine y Seamus.

La misión que se les encomendó era encontrar a un Perro asesino llamado Kirby, era algo parecido a Kitty ya que estaba en contra de los perros y gatos.

-Te encontramos, Diggs avisa a los demás- dijo Butch

-A la orden jefecito- dijo Diggs llendo a avisar

En eso llegan y observan encima de un almacén abandonado a Kirby quien se encontraba con 2 perros mas planeando la destrucción de los Gatos.

-Se ve que son fuertes- dijo Catherine viendo a los perros

-Sí pero no son tan bueno como nosotros- dijo Seamus

-No presumas pajarraco ya que no son como Kitty- dijo Catherine sin verle

-ya cálmense no discutan- dijo Diggs viendo a los 2

-Muy bien ahora escuchen, tengo un plan pero necesitare que uno de ustedes los distraiga 2 minutos a ellos

-Supongo que seré yo- dijo Diggs sonriendo

-No Diggs, yo iré ya que no eres muy rápido en esto- dijo Catherine

-Bueno está bien pero ten cuidado- dijo Diggs viéndola

-Descuida estaré bien- dijo Catherine sonriendo

Diggs al ver su sonrisa se sintió muy raro, nunca había sentido algo así y decidió ignorarlo por completo para seguir el plan.

-Bien ahora les explicare el plan, cuando Catherine distraiga a Kirby nosotros iremos en sigilo hasta llegar a las espaldas de los tres perros, en eso yo usare mi collar para cortar una soga y se los lanzare a ustedes, entonces tu Diggs deberás atraparlo y lanzarle la otra punta de la soga a Seamus y entre ustedes giraran hasta tener bien amarrados a los 3, si no funciona eso Catherine quiero que les propines un fuerte golpe a la cabeza a ellos- dijo Butch

-Algo difícil pero si lo hare- dijo Diggs decidido

-Cuenten conmigo también- dijo Seamus

-Bien hagámoslo- dijo Catherine

En eso la gata se bajo con cuidado del almacén y entro con sigilo, en eso vio a los 3 perros viendo en la mesa los planos de un satélite para controlarlo, mientras tanto Diggs y los otros estaban en la parte trasera del almacén, se escondieron en unas cajas y Butch con cuidado vio la soga y uso su collar para cortarla con el láser.

-Hola perritos, interrumpo algo- dijo Catherine en posición de pelea

-Tenemos una gatita no desea aquí, será mejor que vallas rezando que no te salvaras de esta- dijo Kirby riendo de manera sádica

-No lo creo- dijo Diggs

En eso siguiendo el plan Diggs y Seamus empezaron a girar alrededor de los 3 caninos hasta amarrarlos por completos y en eso Catherine para asegurarse agarro un tubo de allí y les propino un buen golpe a los 3 dejándolos inconscientes.

-Yujuu lo logramos, no te dije que somos lo máximo Catherine- dijo Seamus

-Bueno en eso no puedo discutir, pero ustedes lo hicieron bien- dijo Catherine sonriendo

-Ufff no pensé que esto funcionaria pero funciono al final- dijo Diggs emocionado

-Cierto, muy bien hecho Diggs sí que lo lograste- dijo Catherine viéndolo

-A vamos lo hicimos juntos, pero nada de esto hubiera funcionado sin Butch- dijo Diggs

-Vamos novato lo hicimos juntos y listo, eso nos convierte en buen equipo- dijo Butch sonriendo

-Bueno entonces llamare a M.I.A.U para avisarles de la misión cumplida- dijo Catherine

En eso luego de la misión, llegaron al cuartel de los perros (No me acuerdo como se llama la organización XD) y empezaron a tomar un descanso, allí Diggs veía a las perritas y intento cortejarlas sin éxito, Catherine vio eso y sonrió al ver la escena divertida.

-Vamos Diggs ya verás que encontraras a tu pareja algún día- dijo Catherine mientras le daba ánimos

-Si supongo, gracias Catherine- dijo Diggs

-No es nada, solo no te metas en problemas si- dijo Cathe sonriéndole

Diggs se sintió raro de nuevo como la otra vez mientras veía sonreír a Catherine, el nunca se sintió así con las perritas lo cual lo extraño.

-Oye estas bien, estas rojo- dijo Catherine

-Rojo? O si estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo Diggs viendo para otro lado

Catherine solo sonrió y siguió descansando, luego de eso ya no había más misiones y todos se empezaron a retirar a sus respectivos hogares, ya Diggs en su hogar en la alfombra echado seguía pensando en lo de la tarde.

-Porque me siento así cuando veo a Catherine, recientemente me he sentido así desde que logramos detener a Kitty y luego viene el sonrojo, no puede ser que ella… no creo que eso pase ya que somos diferentes- dijo Diggs dando un suspiro

Mientras tanto con Catherine en su hogar, está jugando con algunas de sus sobrinas y en eso una de ellas les pregunta

-Oye sabes cuándo vendrá ese perrito que es divertido- dijo la gatita

-Quien? Diggs, pues nose pero le preguntare un día de acuerdo- dijo Cathe sonriéndole

-Claro- dijo ella muy feliz

-Mmm me pregunto porque Diggs se sonrojo cuando me vio sonreír, no creo que tenga ninguna enfermedad ni nada a no ser que… claro que no eso es algo imposible pero que tal si fuera cierto- decía en sus pensamientos Catherine algo feliz

-Pero no creo que él esté interesado en mi en este momento además de que no funcionaria y todos nos verían raro, será mejor olvidar esto- dijo Catherine dando un suspiro

Y así paso todo el día hasta que llego la noche y todos descansaron tranquilos, excepto por Diggs y Catherine que estaban confundidos y no podían dormir por el tema.

Fin del capítulo 1

Ojala que les haya gustado mucho, pronto pondré los demás capítulos


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin colocare el capitulo 2, gracias por el review RigelKentaurus ^^

Capitulo 2: Verdad o mentira

Luego de lo de anoche anterior, Diggs pudo dormir finalmente luego de tanto pensarlo y aun no estaba seguro, lo mismo era para Catherine.

Luego de levantarse Diggs, estaba en el patio jugando con el hijo de su amo y luego escucha una voz en su collar.

-Ey novato te necesito en el cuartel para una misión- dijo Butch desde el cuartel

-Wow ya estaba esperando otra misión, allá voy jefe- dije Diggs entrando a su "casa".

Luego de eso presiono el botón y fue directo al cuartel por su vehículo, luego de eso llego a la oficina del Jefe del cuartel.

-Aquí estoy, díganme que paso- dijo Diggs serio

-Al parecer tenemos un intruso en el cuartel, es un gato llamado Kenan y es uno de los criminales más peligrosos que hemos enfrentado- dijo el jefe

-Y cómo podemos detenerlo, que yo sepa podría estar en cualquier parte del cuartel- dijo Butch algo serio

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero no te aseguro que funcione- dijo Diggs

-Vamos Diggs dilo antes de que ese gato nos encuentre y me quiera comer- dijo Seamus en tono chistoso

-Vale, miren si es cierto creo que podemos atraer al gato con hierva gatuna, pero que sea una gran hierva y luego ponemos un ventilador en el ducto de ventilación y rápidamente el vendrá y lo atrapamos- dije Diggs

-Novato es uno de los planes mas locos que has dicho, pero podría funcionar- dije Butch

En eso todos los perros trajeron muchas hiervas gatunas y luego el ventilador, rápidamente el cuartel empezó a oler a esa hierva y escucharon rápidamente unos pasos y vieron a Kenan bajarse y tirarse a las hiervas.

-ATRAPENLO- dijo Seamus volando

-Maldición estos instintos felinos- dijo Kenan furioso

-Ven ven gatito atrapa al pajarito- dijo seamus

-Ven aquí pajarraco- dijo Kenan empezando a perseguirlo

-Ufff creo que me iré a comer ya que eres muy lento- dijo seamus sonriendo

-Ven aquí gato- dijo Diggs

En eso logran atraparlo y llevarlo a la prisión de felinos de máxima seguridad

-Bien hecho Diggs, al parecer funciono tu plan- dijo Butch algo feliz

-Créeme que tampoco creía que funcionaria- dijo Diggs algo sorprendido

-Oigan y Catherine donde esta?- dijo Diggs buscándola

-Al parecer estaba ocupada con sus dueños y no pudo venir- dijo Butch

-Ya veo- dijo Diggs algo medio triste

-Diggs, acaso extrañas a Catherine- dijo Seamus viendo la reacción de Diggs

-Que! Claro que no, solo es que..- dijo Diggs

-Solo es que…, A ya sé lo que está pasando aquí- dijo seamus con un tono picador

-Seamus a que viene ese tonito- dijo Diggs algo serio

-Mm nose, podría tratarse de que estas rojo por pensar en Catherine- dijo seamus riéndose

-Queeee, espera no es lo que crees- dijo Diggs riéndose

-Está bien amigo, ya me di cuenta que estas enamorado de la gatita- dijo seamus sonriendo

-No estoy enamorado de ella, es solo que…, no sé qué decir en verdad- dijo Diggs algo confundido

-Simplemente acepta que te gusta ella, no es tan difícil- dijo Seamus

-Te voy a ser honesto, amo a Catherine pero no sé si podre decírselo- dijo Diggs muy sonrojado

-Trata de esperar al momento indicado, allí le podrás decir lo que siente- dijo Seamus relajándose

-Claro, pero que pasa si ella no me acepta, además como un perro y un gato pueden estar juntos, es algo que nadie ni aquí ni en M.I.A.U aceptaría, nos verían raros y no quiero que pase eso- dijo Diggs triste

-No crea novato, simplemente espera el momento- dijo Butch saliendo de su escondite

-Butch no me digas que tu...- dijo Diggs sonrojado

-Si lo escuche todo y mírame, acaso ves que te veo raro por saber de tu amor por Catherine- dijo Butch sonriendo

-Basta con eso, pero tienes razón- dijo Diggs viéndolo

-En fin novato, será mejor que regreses a casa antes de que tu amo se preocupe y en respecto a lo de Catherine, no te preocupes y espera un poco mas antes de decirle todo- dijo Butch llendose

-Ok lo hare, oye seamus ni una palabra de esto de acuerdo- dijo Diggs en tono gracioso

-Claro compadre, puedes confiar en mí- dijo seamus riendo

-Jejej si tienes razón, gracias amigo- dijo Diggs llendose

Luego de eso Diggs se empezó a sentir más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, en la casa de Catherine, ella estaba con su familia viendo un asuntos algo inesperado, al parecer su dueño había comprado un gato nuevo llamado Maremoto pero era menor que Catherine y tuvieron que enseñarle toda la casa para que se adapte

-Listo, con esto ya estarás mejor- dijo Catherine

-Muchas gracias Catherine- dijo maremoto

-Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos- dijo Catherine llendose

En eso llamo al cuartel de los perros y hablo de su ausencia.

-Lo lamento Butch, habrá sido difícil sin mi ayuda- dijo Catherine

-Descuida Catherine, al parecer Diggs nos sorprendió otra vez ya que atrapo rápidamente al gato- dijo Butch sonriendo

-Enserio Diggs hizo eso, al parecer está mejorando mucho- dijo Catherine sonriendo

-Jeje y Catherine no quiero molestar ni nada pero a qué viene tu rubor- dijo Butch riéndose de la escena

-Que! Que rubor- dijo Catherine volteándose para que no la viera.

-Bueno bueno, ahora no hay nada raro aquí así que puedes estar tranquila

-Bueno si tu lo dices, nos vemos Butch- dijo Catherine cortando la transmisión

En eso Catherine se recostó en el sofá y empezó a pensar el sonrojo inesperado.

-Porque me sonrojo cuando pienso en Diggs, en verdad lo amo?- dijo Catherine sonrojada y confundida

Mientras tanto en la prisión felina de máxima seguridad, estaba kenan allí hablando con alguien por un micrófono.

-Muy bien kitty, ya coloque lo que me pedistes en esa agencia

-Excelente Kenan, pronto ellos conocerán la venganza- dijo Kitty riéndose malévolamente

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios, me gusta mucho que me digan en lo que falle lo cual me hace mejorar mucho las historias.

**Capitulo 3: Buscando ayuda**

Paso una semana desde que Diggs estaba dudando de sus sentimientos, el estaba muy confundido por la situación que tenía en su mente. El no sabía nada de Catherine durante toda la semana.

Tenía en cierto modo el miedo a ser visto como un perro "Raro" que le guste a un Gato y peor se le ponían las cosas cuando pensaba que tal vez Catherine no lo acepte y pierdan su amistad.

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Butch ya que el sabia mas de estas cosas que nadie. Diggs presiono un botón de su Collar el cual saco un mini Micrófono.

"¿Hola? ¿Butch estas allí?"

"….."

"¿Estará ocupado? Será mejor que lo llame más tarde"-Pensó Diggs mientras estaba a punto de apagar su comunicador

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien está allí?"-menciono Butch por el comunicador

"A si Butch hola, soy yo"

"Como te va novato, dime para que me necesitas"

"Pues veras recuerdas el asuntito con la gatita"

"Si que tiene, ¿acaso se lo vas a decir?"

"De hecho necesito conversar de eso contigo, dime podrías venir al parque de New York para charlar allí"

"Claro allí estaré en 5 minutos, nos vemos tortolo"-Dijo Butch con algo de carcajadas

"-.-¡ ja que gracioso, nos vemos"-Dijo Diggs mientras apagaba el comunicador.

Luego de aquella conversación el novato decidió alistarse para ir al parque, se empezó a remojar y a comer algo para no tener hambre y al final salió de la casa. Luego de 5 minutos llego al parque donde veía como las personas jugaban con sus perros. El sentía nostalgia cuando jugaba con su dueño cuando era un cachorro. Noto luego que un perro se le acercaba.

"Hola Butch que bueno que llegas"-Dijo él mientras se sentaba

"Je apoco pensaste que no vendría, en fin dime que es lo que sucede"-Dijo Butch mientras se sentaba

"Bueno veras Butch lo que pasa es que cuando me di cuenta me di sentimientos por Catherine me vino mucha confusión, luego de que meditara y aceptara que amo a la gata se me vino a la mente la idea de que todos los perros de la agencia me vean como un bicho raro o un fenómeno y me siento mucho peor al pensar que también hagan lo mismo con Catherine y que la molesten con el tema"-Dijo Diggs algo triste

Al escuchar lo que decía su amigo, Butch se quedo callado un rato y empezó a meditar ya que para él era nuevo este asunto, pensó hasta que al final decidió romper el silencio.

"A ver Novato primero antes que nada no es nada malo que te enamores de ella ya que tu y ella compartieron muchas aventuras juntos y eso hizo que el destino los uniera. Segundo tu nunca hagas caso de lo que los demás digan de ti, recuerda que si te molestan con eso es porque ellos están muy celosos de que tengas ya a tu pareja"-Dijo Diggs calmadamente

"Y por ultimo yo creo que Catherine no se enojara contigo ni querrá romper tu amistad, ya que yo creo que ella también siente algo por ti y eso yo lo note en las misiones que hemos tenido"

Diggs estaba observando y escuchando todo lo que su amigo le decía, el tenia razón todo lo que decía.

"Pero…. Que pasara con ella cuando la molesten… y cuando se dé cuenta..."-Dijo Diggs algo nervioso

"Nada ya que ella también entenderá porque la molestan con eso"

"Pero y si se da cuenta de que yo le gusto, no crees que estará muy confundida y….."-Dijo Diggs hasta que fue callado por Butch

"DIGGS tranquilo que no pasara nada malo, así es el amor con todos nosotros y no importa que sean de especies diferentes, si Catherine se entera yo creo que ella te buscara y te…"

Butch empezó a sonreír y luego vio a Diggs

"Yo creo que ella te besara"-Dijo Butch con un leve sonrojo

"….."

Diggs estaba sonrojado por lo que decía Butch, luego de pensarlo simplemente sonrió

"Tienes razón, no dejare que ese tema me moleste mas y creo que tengo pensado decirle lo que siento"-Dijo Diggs firmemente.

"Así se habla novato, quédate tranquilo y disfruta de tu amor ya que es único y pocas veces lo encuentras"

"Muchas gracias por todo Butch, sabía que tú eras el indicado para estas cosas, pero lo que no logro comprender de ti es..."

"¿? Qué cosa"-Dijo Butch mientras lo veía con curiosidad

"De que estés tan tranquilo, es decir este tema debería darte mucha confusión y a la vez algo de impresión pero estas tan tranquilo, eso no lo comprendo"-Contesto Diggs con confusión

Butch empezó a sonreír, observo las palomas que volaban libremente por el cielo azul y luego decidió hablar.

"Veras para serte franco, yo si estaba confundido cuando escuche lo que tú y Seamus charlaban, pensaba que esto no era nada natural pero luego comprendí que no tiene nada de malo y de que más bien es bueno para ti, por eso yo acepte esto y decidí ayudarte"-Dijo Butch mientras acariciaba con su pata la frente de Diggs

"Je en verdad tu eres más loco que yo, muchas gracias por todo Butch en verdad te considero como mi hermano"-Dijo Diggs sonriendo

"No es nada, para mí es un gusto ayudar a los tortolos"-Dijo Butch con carcajadas

"¬¬ como te gusta fastidiar, en fin creo que volveré a casa ya que tenía que quedarme allí haciendo guardia de que no entren a robar"-Dijo Diggs mientras daba un bostezo y se levantaba

"Ok recuerda Diggs, si se lo vas a decir a Catherine, díselo de una manera gentil y dulce"

"Claro lo tendré en cuenta, Adios Butch cuídate"-Dijo Diggs mientras empezaba a correr

"Nos vemos novato, Suerte"

Luego de que Diggs se fue y se perdió de vista, Butch se recostó y empezó a recordar cuando estaba enamorado de una perrita (Era la perrita de Cats y Dogs 1).

"Jeje Diggs me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad"-Dijo Butch mientras sonreía

Mientras tanto por otra parte de Nueva York estaba en su hogar una linda gata echada en el sillón, está perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Diggs… te extraño mucho"

Fin del capítulo 3

Ya saben quién es esa gatita que dijo eso XD, luego colocare los siguientes capítulos

Cuídense mucho y que Dios los bendiga

Nos vemos


End file.
